<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【LOGH】If I can't be yours（Lily Throne之二|菲列特利加×希尔德） by Jinglebear</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919075">【LOGH】If I can't be yours（Lily Throne之二|菲列特利加×希尔德）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinglebear/pseuds/Jinglebear'>Jinglebear</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:48:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinglebear/pseuds/Jinglebear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>原作线|GL|cp：希尔德×菲列特利加（×号前后无差）|有原创角色|作者瞎编</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frederica Greenhill/Hildegard von Mariendorf</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【LOGH】If I can't be yours（Lily Throne之二|菲列特利加×希尔德）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>传送门：<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675220">Part 1 Fly me to the moon</a><br/>part2 If I can't be yours<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919141">Part3 Aria SUL G</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>行星卡布兰契加位于伊谢尔伦要塞往同盟方向约6.8光年的位置。这里一天有二十八小时，一年有六百八十八天。这是一颗恒星光芒要1000秒才能抵达的荒芜行星，每年有六百天是冬天，每天有三分之二时间是黑夜。<br/>
“在这里待上一辈子，过的就是别人两辈子的日子了。”矿工让娜对面前的两位女士道。她的颧骨因为风霜洗礼而微微发红，手上的冻疮使得她在第一次尝试戴手套时轻轻皱眉。<br/>
“痊愈了又冻伤，冻伤了再痊愈，最后就变成这样了。”让娜瞥见两位游客的表情，满不在乎地说。<br/>
“不考虑换个工作吗？”黑发的女士这样问道。<br/>
“年轻的时候曾经想过。后来啊，就不做梦了。”让娜提示客人注意脚下，巷道内的地板结了霜，踩着有些滑。她语调冷冷的，没什么多余的话。穿着防护服的旅行者跟随着并不擅长聊天的本地矿工，向着地底深处的U232主矿区行去。<br/>
“在进入主巷道电梯前，我要再次申明……”让娜用自己的身份识别牌刷开了电梯的控制闸，只听见轰隆隆的声音在黝黑寂静的巷道里响起，仿佛地底沉睡的巨龙发出呻吟。“你们必须紧紧地跟着我，遇到紧急情况，一定要服从我的指挥。”<br/>
“明白了。”隔着防护头盔，两位地底访客对视一眼。<br/>
让娜再次以审慎的目光打量了二人一番，她戴上头盔和手套，扭头走进了电梯。</p><p>矿工让娜是在矿区的雪山酒吧遇到自称是菲利卡·格林和洁希德·玛林伯格的女人的。即便同为女人都觉得漂亮得过分的面孔，“一点也不卡布兰契加”的游客打扮。在昏暗的酒吧里，让娜并没有特别注意她们。这里的陌生女人真是太多了。多到令人窒息。<br/>
女矿工在卡布兰契加白天的最后一个小时踏入酒吧，她向酒吧老板点点头算是打了招呼，吧台那儿要了一杯马丁尼。琥珀色头发的女性独自点燃一支丁香烟，她用指尖轻轻拨弄着酒杯，有一搭没一搭地抽着烟。这时候，几个喝醉了的女性旅客站了起来，开始在音乐里跳舞。几个蹲在角落里的当地矿工似乎就是在等这种时机，他们迅速地站了起来，说着下流的笑话贴了上去。<br/>
被骚扰的女性努力地挣脱着陌生男人恶心的搭讪，她们怒骂着，但似乎没有什么威慑力。对这样的场景见怪不怪的让娜压灭了烟头。她转过身，无声地注视着舞池里的一切。<br/>
一个满脸痤疮的男矿工正将手伸向一位女性的胸部，猝不及防地被人伸脚绊倒。还没等他爬起来，另一个男人则被人迎头浇了一杯白兰地。<br/>
泼白兰地的黑发女性站起来，她抄起一个空酒瓶，挡在了受惊扰的女性身前。<br/>
“先生们，喝多了就到暴雪里醒醒酒。”坐着的那个金发女人也站了起来。<br/>
被激怒的男人正想向黑发女人伸出拳头，酒吧老板见势不妙，正准备上前制止，让娜长臂一伸，捞起吧台上的一个空酒瓶，用力地向舞池中央掷去。<br/>
“啊，让……让娜。”趴在地上的痤疮脸抬起头，看见吧台边的让娜，结结巴巴地叫着女矿工的名字。<br/>
让娜注视着他，没什么特别的表情。<br/>
另一个男矿工将同行者从地上搀扶起来。他们什么也没说，眼神中满是恐惧。二人逃也似的奔出了酒吧，仿佛同他们说话的女矿工让娜来自地狱。<br/>
让娜目送着那仓皇逃跑的背影，无趣地发出了一声“切”。<br/>
黑发的女性放下了手中的酒瓶，她稍微安抚了一下被骚扰的游客，尔后又坐回了自己的位置上。<br/>
让娜可惜地望着那杯被泼洒了的白兰地咂了咂嘴。<br/>
酒保从吧台后面推给让娜一杯白兰地。<br/>
“我没点这个。”让娜从口袋里再摸出一支烟，她望着酒杯皱了皱眉。<br/>
“那边的两位女士请客。”酒保的双手正忙着擦着杯子，他抬起下巴，向让娜示意。<br/>
坐在窗边的两位女士朝让娜举起了酒杯。<br/>
让娜没有客气，她端起白兰地回应了陌生人的好意。<br/>
之后的聊天与搭讪就像是常规的卡布兰契加矿工与游客间的对话。当两位女士说到因暴风雪无法去观赏极光的时候，让娜试探性地询问她们是否想去卡布兰契加β的主矿区参观会自发光的U232矿体。这当然不是日行一善，让娜就靠这个挣点外快。两个人收一百马克，她觉得自己给的价格十分合理，何况她还提供防护服呢。<br/>
两位旅行者对这个提议展现出了极大的兴趣，但是跟她们一起来的男人们看上去不太高兴。至少让娜看到靠门那桌的穿着奇怪的男人脸色苍白，他们交头接耳时就像要把同桌人的耳朵咬下来。让娜很难不注意到，当金发女士站起来时，坐在靠近酒吧门口的那桌公务员打扮的沉闷男人也都站了起来。<br/>
“不用带上他们吗？”推开酒吧的门之前，让娜回头，用手指比划了一下那一桌沉默公务员。<br/>
“不用。”金发的洁希德——希尔德深深地看了公务员们一眼，回答。<br/>
“如果他们对U232感兴趣的话，他们自己会跟来的。”黑发的菲利卡——菲列特利加接话。她是只身来到卡布兰契加的，对于希尔德的亲卫队，她抱有一分同情。领头的那个是……亲卫队副队长尤肯斯吧，菲列特利加几乎可以从那双眼睛里读出“绝望”这个词。<br/>
“我只收你们俩的钱带你们俩去啊。”让娜警觉地道。<br/>
“当然，不会让你为难的。”希尔德笑着说。<br/>
让娜微微挑眉。她什么也没说。女矿工见多识广且生性不爱八卦，对她来说，和挣钱无关的，都与她没有半分干系。</p><p>卡布兰契加U232的主矿区位于地下一万零二百米的深度。从地面乘坐电梯抵达主矿区需要差不多十五分钟。偶然闯入的陌生人们戴着头盔，穿着防护服，听着自己沉闷的呼吸声。她们跟着矿工在昏暗的巷道里深一脚浅一脚地走着，如同在自己的人生之路上踽踽前行。与她们相比，走在前头引路的让娜显得十分轻松，她驾轻就熟地闪身避过一条垂下的电缆，轻轻把道路中间的土渣踢到一旁，她的背影显得有些孤单，但她的脚步依然十分坚定。漫长的地底跋涉后，她们即将抵达目的地。<br/>
昏暗巷道尽头，一点微弱的光吸引了旅行者的注意力。<br/>
“主矿脉最大的矿区。”在前面带路的让娜侧过身，将路让给旅行者们。<br/>
菲列特利加牵起希尔德的手。隔着厚厚的防护服，希尔德感受到这只手传递来的温情。她们并肩迈步向前，最终，她们看到了囿于地底的精灵。直径大概有几百米的圆形矿洞中镶嵌着大大小小数不清的异色矿石。它们在噬人的黑暗中散发着迷人的淡光。<br/>
从科学的角度，不论是菲列特利加还是希尔德都能解释眼前的这一切。U232矿石是一种伴生于稀土的新型矿物。许多稀土种类本身就有发光特性，而U232更甚。但是，在这样的景色面前，科学解释显得有些苍白无力。有时候并不需要理性地探讨它们究竟有多少经济价值，静静地欣赏，才是旅行的真谛。<br/>
矿工让娜从壁龛里拿出提灯，示意两位客人上前。<br/>
“这类矿石对光能非常敏感。当有光源靠近时——”让娜举起手中的提灯。<br/>
霎时间，冰冷土石壁上的U232矿被亮光唤醒，原本微微散发着蓝光的矿石突然光芒大盛，自提灯附近向看不见的穹顶，一簇簇的矿晶扩散着光芒，蓝的，白的，紫的，掺杂在一起，说不清究竟是什么颜色。抬头望去，仿佛置身钻石星海中。<br/>
“真美啊。”菲列特利加喃喃着。<br/>
“像星星一样。”希尔德在自言自语。<br/>
“前面还有。”让娜是笑着的。每每看到游人在大矿区露出惊叹的表情，她都会有种成就感。毕竟这里的每一方土石都留下了她的汗水，她正是缔造这个地下绚烂世界的魔法师之一。<br/>
“走吧。带你们去看我开采出的变体新矿。”卡布兰契加的女矿工把提灯搭在肩上，“那里就像是水晶圣堂。”<br/>
“谁能想到在幽暗的地底还有这样的景色呢。”实际上拥有卡布兰契加最高管辖权的女人这样感叹。<br/>
冰封行星的居民回答：“人们总是受困于自己眼前的事物。对你们来说，卡布兰契加的矿区是另外的世界，对我来说，这是我的城堡和监狱。早晚有一天，也会变成我的坟墓。”<br/>
“让娜。”菲列特利加唤道。<br/>
“嗯？”<br/>
“你是一个很有趣的人。”菲列特利加选择了一个听上去有些微妙的词。<br/>
“哦，是吗？”让娜回头看了一眼两位客人，她没有忽略某个巷道内的脚步声，“我倒是觉得你们俩更有趣。”她比划了一下传来声音的那个巷道。<br/>
“你就把我们当作从另一个监狱来卡布兰契加交流访问的重刑犯吧。”希尔德俏皮地眨眨眼，可惜矿坑里太过黑暗，没有人看见。<br/>
“无期徒刑吗？”让娜问。<br/>
“对。无期徒刑并剥夺隐私权终身。”菲列特利加装模作样地叹气。<br/>
“那么两位无期徒刑的贵宾，这边请。”让娜做了个滑稽的鞠躬姿势。<br/>
在巷道内继续跋涉，隔着防护服触摸着冰凉的巷壁，希尔德知道，防护服里都能感觉到冰凉的巷壁，实际温度至少是零下二十度。<br/>
菲列特利加突然对向导提问道：“让娜，我从刚才就一直有些疑惑，卡布兰契加的女性游客似乎太多了。”雪山酒吧里几乎一半以上是旅行者打扮的女人，尽管本地矿工以男性居多，但希尔德的亲卫队混杂其中依然显得分外扎眼。菲列特利加不仅记忆力超强，对周遭环境的感知也十分敏锐。<br/>
“未亡人。”让娜的回答异常简短。<br/>
“诶？”未亡人和未亡人听到这个词时，心头都闪过一丝异样的情绪。<br/>
“有帝国军的，也有同盟军的。”让娜用低沉苦涩的声音道：“卡布兰契加距离伊谢尔伦要塞6.8光年，是距离伊谢尔伦走廊最近的，普通人可以抵达的行星。”<br/>
菲列特利加突然觉得喘不过气来。<br/>
“卡布兰契加还没有因为新型矿产构筑人工都市之前就有很多军人的遗孀——像你们刚刚遇到的那些，前赴后继地来到这里。那时候这里只有零星的资源探掘点，然而只要有宇宙船抵达，她们就会随之而来。她们在雪山的小酒吧里跳舞喝酒，喝多了就摔杯子坐在地上放声大哭。有的丈夫曾经在卡布兰契加服役的，有的未婚夫曾经在这里驻防，有的只是跟着认识的遗孀一起来的。因为丈夫的尸体在宇宙里找不到了，所以她们就找个离战场最近的地方，一边喝酒一边流泪。泪流干了，日子也便能过下去了。”<br/>
让娜捏紧了提灯绳：“我曾经问过她们，去伊谢尔伦要塞不是更方便吗？她们告诉我，因为雷神之锤和军事设施的拆除工作没有结束，这些年伊谢尔伦一直不向普通人开放。”<br/>
希尔德不知道该说些什么。<br/>
让娜继续道：“那个雷神之锤竟然要拆除了吗？我还以为，它会一直在那里，直到我死，它依然在那里呢。”她从喉间挤出几声干巴巴的笑。听着竟有些疯狂。<br/>
“让娜？”菲列特利加轻轻拍着女矿工的肩膀。<br/>
“我们也是。”菲列特利加轻声道。<br/>
“未亡人。”希尔德低声道。<br/>
让娜并不感到惊讶。她只是有些唏嘘。这两个人看上去和其他的未亡人截然不同，她们谈笑，喝酒，透过狭窄破旧的窗子欣赏根本看不见风景的暴风雪。她们看上去并不沉湎于过去。结果，她们与她们竟然是从同一个名为“未亡人”的车站出发，可堪欣慰的是，眼前的二人似乎航向更为广阔的星间。<br/>
“好巧，我曾经也是。”让娜向两位旅行者伸出手，以平常绝对达不到的坦率与热情同她们分别握手。<br/>
“这是什么奇怪的联谊会吗？”菲列特利加笑着说。<br/>
希尔德不正经地分析着：“也有可能是个神奇的组织。”<br/>
“‘未亡人联盟’听上去像是随时会被取缔的样子。”让娜吐槽：“我们这儿之前有个矿工跟另外三个矿工一起成立了个‘卡布兰契加大公国’，他自封卡布兰契加大公，他们还买了去费沙的船票想到首都去发动革命，结果还没走到宇宙港就被矿区警察剿灭了。”<br/>
“哈哈哈哈哈！”希尔德和菲列特利加放声大笑。<br/>
“对了，你们俩到底是怎么搞到一起的？”让娜看上去非常疑惑。<br/>
“搞到一起？”菲列特利加比让娜更疑惑。<br/>
“你们俩，不是一对吗？”<br/>
“……”<br/>
“……”<br/>
空气突然安静。<br/>
“难道我感觉错了？”熟络之后的让娜真是八卦界的战斗机。<br/>
菲列特利加沉默了片刻，道：“其实，我们还没……”<br/>
“还没明确地向对方……”希尔德犹豫着说。<br/>
让娜恍然大悟：“我懂了，暧昧期是吧？”<br/>
“这么理解也……也行……”<br/>
“加油！”让娜用力地同两位女士握手，她拍拍她们的肩膀，大声地鼓励。</p><p>帝国摄政和巴拉特议长返回卡布兰契加α的酒店已是下午六时。卡布兰契加α并不大，尽管出发地和抵达卡布兰契加的时间各不相同，但希尔德和菲列特利加订的依然是同一间酒店，这也是卡布兰契加唯一一间条件不错的酒店。她们在酒店大堂迎面遇上了等在那里，或者说已经跟随了一路的亲卫队。尤肯斯的脸色仿佛卡布兰契加冻土，希尔德为了掩饰心虚，敷衍地同尤肯斯打了招呼，之后获得了“天黑后请您不要离开酒店”的略显强硬的谏言。<br/>
为了让亲卫队不在沉默中崩溃，希尔德决定今晚老老实实留在酒店里。菲列特利加从自己的房间拿来了洗漱用具和衣物，留宿在希尔德的房间。<br/>
“卡布兰契加特产琴酒。用它调制的马丁尼是让娜推荐的暴风雪夜绝佳搭配。”希尔德将一瓶酒放在桌上。一杯马丁尼，三分之二的琴酒，三分之一的苦艾酒，搅拌均匀，再装饰以一片柠檬。调制简单，希尔德和菲列特利加在房间里就能做到。<br/>
“啊，我有一种傍上大款的感觉。”菲列特利加拿起那瓶酒，看了一眼标签，脑中立刻显示出它在酒店电子菜单里的价格。此外这个高级套房的价格应该也……总之不是她的消费水平。万恶的帝国主义。<br/>
希尔德用火钳拨了拨壁炉里的柴火：“巴拉特自治区议长的薪水应该不低吧？当然我的肩膀随时借你靠哦。”玛林道夫伯爵小姐，从奥丁大学时期就是出了名的英俊（？）多金。<br/>
菲列特利加开开心心的从后面环住希尔德，将下巴搁在她的左肩上：“开始还是可以的。这个任期内降薪两次。好不容易有点起色的经济被上一届自治区政府愚蠢的‘二百亿工程’项目弄得一塌糊涂。”提到这个话题，菲列特利加显得有些颓丧。希尔德伸手拨了拨她的刘海权当安慰。<br/>
“你想听工部省在帝国历010年最大的丑闻，费沙的新行政区规划项目上浪费了多少个亿吗……”<br/>
“不想。”菲列特利加果断地拒绝。<br/>
希尔德忍不住笑了起来。<br/>
菲列特利加捏了捏她的下巴表示抗议。希尔德拍拍她的手背，示意她把其他的酒和杯子拿过来，她们可以在饭前稍微喝一杯。<br/>
“别说，今天一路上竟然没有一个人把你认出来，真是不可思议。”菲列特利加拎着柜子上的苦艾酒和两个杯子走到了沙发边上。<br/>
希尔德看上去竟有些得意：“妆是我自己化的。为了安全地出门，我前段时间一直苦练这种宛若换头的化妆术。”毕竟“我要出门麻烦帮我化个谁都认不出来的妆”并不是摄政皇太后陛下可以理直气壮向化妆师提出的要求。<br/>
“真是辛苦你了。我记得你一直都是淡妆路线的呢。这种一看连粉底色号都和过去不一样的妆容应该练习了很久吧。”菲列特利加记得，希尔德比军校出身的她对化妆和打扮更没有心得。<br/>
“有那么一个月我每天拿着亚历克进行各种尝试。”希尔德从保冷箱里取出冰块桶，回答了菲列特利加的疑问。<br/>
“不是你自己而是亚历山大？”震惊。儿子还可以这么用吗？<br/>
“丰富家庭生活嘛。”希尔德说，“要看我的练习记录吗？”<br/>
“来来来，让我看看你到底把亚历克画成了什么。”<br/>
于是，半个晚上就在变装皇帝亚历山大、马丁尼和大笑声中度过了。<br/>
晚饭过后，菲列特利加和希尔德进入了准备就寝的状态。手握宇宙最高权力的女人们卸了妆梳洗一番，换上睡衣，舒舒服服地挨在一起。<br/>
菲列特利加觉得面颊有些发烫，她捂着自己的脸说：“下午喝啤酒，晚上喝马丁尼，明天大概是宿醉的一天。”<br/>
“明天又不用上班，宿醉又何妨？”希尔德拎起酒杯。<br/>
“也对。”菲列特利加点头。<br/>
“干杯。”<br/>
“干杯。”<br/>
酒杯碰在一起，发出清脆的声响。<br/>
希尔德似乎喝多了，她望着菲列特利加的脸，恬静地微笑。<br/>
“这样真好呐。”她这样感叹着，靠在菲列特利加的肩头。<br/>
“嗯。”菲列特利加淡淡地回应。壁炉里的火光倒映在她的瞳孔中，燃烧的仿佛是她的灵魂与生命。<br/>
“让娜问我们是不是在一起的时候，我犹豫了。”希尔德不知道这算不算酒后吐真言，但它确是真言，而自己的心并没有醉。<br/>
“我也一样。”菲列特利加短促地笑了一下。<br/>
“我们不能在一起吗？”希尔德这样发问，既是问菲列特利加，也是问自己。她们太过相像，看到对方就像看到自己。长久以来，相隔数十万光年的她们竟形成了一种绝妙的默契，无需语言，无需动作，一个眼神便能理解彼此的真心。<br/>
“我们能在一起吗？”菲列特利加轻声回以更改了一个单词的疑问句。她们背负着的绝不仅仅是自己的生活，还有帝国与同盟的血海深仇，巴拉特的民主与帝国的绝对统治。她们背负着千万人的期望与亿万人的幸福。<br/>
她们还背负着已经离开人世的人。<br/>
海尼森大议会厅墙上的杨威利和帝国大觐见厅墙上的凯撒莱因哈特。<br/>
这个世界太过沉重，压得她们喘不过气。她们相互依偎取暖，却知道这种温暖，不过是镜花水月，不过是梦中幻境。<br/>
“有句古话说，‘今朝有酒今朝醉’。”希尔德这样道，“过去我认为它是逃避现实，现在却不做如此想。”<br/>
“人总会下意识地去逃避什么。可惜我们都不是逃避的人。”菲列特利加说，“也许，可以把今天的酒与相遇当作人生的一个间奏曲。”她给自己的人生找到新的诠释。<br/>
希尔德笑了起来，炉火映照着她的笑靥，她年华正好，值得间奏曲美妙的旋律。<br/>
“你想跳舞吗？”菲列特利加这样提议。雪山酒吧里的未亡人们喝多了就开始跳舞，有时候跳舞就是纯粹的情感宣泄。<br/>
希尔德歪着头，露出少女一般的神情：“我们俩穿着睡衣在房间里跳舞吗？”听上去像是什么奇怪的画面。<br/>
“舞蹈不需要时间和场合，只要想跳就能跳。”菲列特利加打开音响，“你的睡裙跳起舞来一定很好看。”<br/>
希尔德的睡裙是二十年前的款式，高领，羊蹄袖，长至脚踝。希尔德倒是很喜欢菲列特利加的这套睡衣，尤其是胸口口袋上的小鸭子，看着十分可爱。<br/>
啊，酒喝多了，关注点都不一样了呢。希尔德这样想着。“你还记得让娜哼的那首曲子叫什么名字吗？”<br/>
“If I can’t be yours.”听过一次，菲列特利加便记住了。<br/>
希尔德透过酒杯里的冰块望向炉火，听到歌名，笑了一下。<br/>
“很合适。”<br/>
窗外的暴风雪已经停了。雪地反射的银白色光芒透过窗棂洒向室内，暖烘烘的橘色炉火雀跃着，张开双臂拥抱雪色。她们拿着酒杯，牵着对方的手，光着脚踩在驼色的地毯上，雪夜的光撒落在她们白皙的脚背上，炉火映红她们的脸。她们笑着，闹着，恣意地生长。<br/>
夜还长，路，还长。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>